HustlePRO
hustlePRO (hustlePRO puroresu) is a major professional wrestling federation in Japan, founded by Koji Marujima in 2005. Owing to its TV program aired on TV Jinsei, it has gained the largest independent wrestling following in Japan and one of the largest in the world, alongside Ring of Honor and Pro Wrestling Guerrila. With attendance declining throughout 2006, Koji Marufuji with financial backers Black Panda Energy, purchased the struggling American promotion, IWXA. In March 2007, 91.5% of IWXA was sold to Black Panda Energy, C/O hustlePRO, the Osaka based company. hustlePRO announced the news of the buyout the same morning the deal officially went through. hustlePRO is now expected to use the secured fresh talent and prestige of the American IWXA titles to elevate the attendance and interest back into the hustlePRO company once again. hustlePRO currently has 2 other buyout agreements with RJPW / Real Japan Pro Wrestling, and PXWU / Pro Xtreme Wrestling Underground due to take effect on Monday 19 March 2007. Grand Heavyweight Triple Crown Championship The hustlePro Puroresu (hPpw) Grand World Heavyweight Triple Crown Championship is the top singles title in hustlePRO. It has recently come into existence as of 19 March 2007 and has World Title status. It is one of two World Titles in hustlePRO, the other being the hustlePRO World Championship. The title was created with the unification of the IWXA World Heavyweight Championship, the PXWU World Championship and the RJPW World Championship, hence the Triple Crown name. Unlike most other such unified titles, the Triple Crown will remain active throughout its history, jumping from promotion to promotion. It is expected that at hustlePRO's 2007 launch show, Triple Crown Hustle, the first Grand Heavyweight Triple Crown Champion will be crowned. As to how the crowning will be decided is unknown at present. hustlePRO:inferno hustlePRO:inferno is hustlePRO's bi-weekly aired TV show on TV Jinsei and is booked by Koji Marujima and the focus is intended to be on pure wrestling. The brand will be aimed at creating a prestigious series of titles to remain active in the wrestling world for as long as the wrestling business continues to thrive. Plans have been discussed to develop a second show, but as of now, plans are on hold until champions have been crowned in the not-to-distant future. No General Manager has been announced as of yet. No Writers have been announced as of yet. Roster Some notable workers that have worked for various promotions from mainly USA are rumoured to be attached to the hustlePRO promotion and have been split into three groupings depending on alignment, namely : *'Burning Heart': Matt Storm, Mark Fletcher, Chinje Nagawa, Daimon Viper *'Lone Wolf': Bill Graves, Fusion *'Lion's Pride': Shane Fenix, Asylum Titles promoted hustlePRO has its own governing body, the Grand Heavyweight Championship Committee. hustlePRO titles, in order of founding, and current champions are: HustlePRO also holds several annual tournaments throughout the year, to determine the #1 contender or contenders to a particular title, and in general the top wrestler or team in the promotion.